micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Asammut/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Types of Government page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 22:00, May 1, 2010 Diplomacy page Ah yes, I had forgotten to update that page. Thank you. Secundomia 17:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. Asammut 18:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Dip Rels Hello, On the OAM and think maybe on MicroWiki too, you requested that our nations open Dip Rels with eachother. Could you please give me details on either OAM or MicroWiki what you were thinking of. Best Regards, Tom Turner 09:40, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi , I would like to form an alliance with your nation under these terms: Recognition-our nations recognize each other Military-Our nations will defend eachother Contact-Our nations keep constant contact(unless impossible) Problems-our nations will help out in problems Yours Truly, Alliance Confirmation Hello, Looking at the terms you have set out and how your nation has developed, we accept your alliance. I hope this alliance will prosper for years to come. Best Regards, Tom Turner 10:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Midget Nation-in-Exile To the PED BlueSkies, The Midget Nation-in-Exile would like to establish friendly relations with your nation. However, it has come to our attention that this is a Carolinian nation. As the Austenasian Civil War is over and Princess Caroline has withdrawn her claim to the Throne, we fail to see how any nation could expect any benefit to come out of a defunct claim. As an Esmondian supporter during the civil war, we cannot establish friendly relations with BlueSkies until you withdraw your support for the Carolinian claim, and so I am writing to ask that you do this as soon as is reasonably possible. MidgetMaster 07:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I have Withdrawn my Carolinian support but I still can't accept this friendship because you are enemies of The AUSKOS and Secundomia. I'd like to form relations with you but first I must at least know the reason for being enemies. If you would like to contact me directly please send an email to asammut79@gmail.com. Yours Truly , Asammut 11:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) We are enemies with Secundomia for two reasons. Firstly, they not only supported Princess Caroline's claim during the war, but continue to support this non-existant claim despite it having been withdrawn on 24 May. This shows that whatever their reason was for opposing the legitimate government in the civil war, it was not to uphold what they believed to be the "lawful claim", because under that same law it would have by now passed to Princess Christine, who they do not recognise. Secondly, since the abdication of Midget Master Caroline III (who happens to be the same Caroline that started the Austenasian Civil War) they have stated themselves that they have liked the Midget Nation-in-Exile "less and less". They even said this while they were in an official, albeit strained, state of friendship with us. We didn't really have anything against them before they said that, and revoked our state of friendship. As for the AUSKOS, they are nothing but a puppet of Secundomia and so we treat them the same. Although Secundomia expressed their support for the Carolinians, they didn't want to risk their reputation by declaring war themselves and so hid behind their puppet who declared war not once, but twice! Secundomia regarded themselves as being above warfare, and so sent in a smaller micronation to do their dirty work - the Midget Nation found that cowardly and dishonourable, and together with their hostile attitude and the above stated reasons (including attempting to sabotage our diplomatic relations at least once), THAT is the reason why we are enemies with Secundomia and their puppet. I hope this answers your question. MidgetMaster 15:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC)' :We do not wish to be enemies, we wish to be netral with the Midget Nation. Caroline III should never have been forced to abdicate, that is what we beleive. And Sterling is a puppet, but the reason that Sterling declared war, and Secundomia did not, is because I wanted to declare war, but the Secundomian citizens did not. As I am king of Sterling, I declared war with the AUSKOS, and not Secundomia. I hope that cleared a couple things up. :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 15:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Until you settle things with Secundomia and the AUSKOS I cannot accept this friendship as they are close allies. :Sorry, :Asammut 16:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :: To Secundomia, I would like to ask you something, as stated above by the Midget Nation whatever your "reason was for opposing the legitimate government in the civil war, it was not to uphold what they believed to be the "lawful claim", because under that same law it would have by now passed to Princess Christine". I would therefore like to ask you once more, why did you support the Carolinians during the war but then withdraw your support from the lawful pretender after the Princess withdrew her claim? It would seem that you only wanted Caroline on the Throne and didn't care too much about the reasoning behind her claim at all. Regards, HIMH Crown Prince Consort Jonathan of Moylurg and Austenasia 19:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::We don't beleive in the lawful claim anymore, as the people of Austenasia have chosen, and Caroline herself has renounced the claim willingly. :::Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 20:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Austenasia , You are not part of this. :::Please don't get involved. :::Asammut 21:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::To Secundomia, in that case will you announce a withdrawal of support for Princess Caroline? On the Carolinianism page it says that you and the AUSKOS still want her as Empress. And to Asammut, I understant that this is a matter between you and the Midget Nation, but we are as much a part of this as Secundomia. Austenasia 06:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::